Sages of Wind and Sky
by CJP
Summary: Rachel and Dana are just average students who just happen to love the game Zelda Ocarina of Time. When they recieve bracelets as gifts they discover it's unique power(at school) to take them from their world, and bring them to Princess Zelda's.


Disclaimer: Konnichiwa!!! This is Rachel here!! I don't own any of the Zelda Characters but I do own Yami,(who's in another episode) and Rachel. My friend Dana owns Kirai, and Dana. Through out the series, we'll be switching roles. I do all the odd episodes(which you can tell because I always make mines a little more funnier than she makes hers) and she does the even episodes. And if you see things like: Level of Difficulty, it means how hard something is like: Rachel's Level of Difficulty for liking boys:0, that means she easily finds a boy she likes. But don't worry there aren't to many of those. If you like this story please email me at:HoweTyrone@Aol.com!! Arigatou!! Enjoy  
  
An Unlikely Duo In Hyrule  
  
"Wow, I'm finally going to Highschool this is going to be very fun!!!" I said, "Ofcourse this Highschool has it all." said Dana "Well ofcourse it's gotta be since it has a swimming pool!!" I said "Are you scared?" said Dana "No Dana I'm not like how you were the first day of school." I smirked "Rachel, whatever you do please don't talk back to the teachers." said Dana to me "Why not?" I complained "It takes out all of the fun and excitement in class!!!" I said angrily "Just don't do it or else they can suspend you." Dana warned "Fine!!! I said I won't do it........yet." I looked around and got dressed for school. We waited outside with others for the school bus. 15 minutes later the bus came roaring down the road. "It's 15 minutes late!!!" I snapped "Rachel, don't say a thing." warned Dana We got on the bus and sat next to each other. "Hi Dana, who's this?" said a voice "Oh hi Aaron, this is my cousin Rachel, it's her first year in Highschool." Dana said smiling "Is she gonna be as popular as you?" asked Aaron "Shove off!!" I said wickedly "What's with her?" Aaron said "She's a tomboy, and a trouble maker." said Dana I smiled mischieviously. She's only 14 years old and at our old school was named "Most Likely To Be Put In Jail." said Dana "And she gladly accepted the award?" said Aaron "Ofcourse she did, she's Rachel!!!" said Dana "But she's nice also and a mastermind when she wants to be." said Dana The bus stopped and we hopped off ready for school. I walked to my homeroom classroom with Dana. We just sat down and looked around since this was new to both of us. Dana had a different classroom last year, so she wasn't used to this one. She looked around nervously for someone that she knew. But she couldn't find one person that she knew. "I hope I can find someone I know." she thought As we left for her classes she looked at her bracelet and remembered when my mom gave it to her. "I can use this to talk to Rachel at anytime!!" said Dana happily " I won't have to be scared about not having anyone I know in my classes." she said My mother had given us these bracelets when she had returned from Tokyo one day saying that they had a way of communicating with one other. "Rachel, can you meet me in the girls bathroom in 15 minutes?" said Dana "Sure, are we skipping class?" I asked "No!!!" she said "Fine then I'll be there." I said (15 minutes later) I raised my hand. "Yes Rachel?" said the teacher annoyed May I be excused to the bathroom?" I asked innocently "Fine, but you'd better be back within 10 minutes or I'll send someone after you." the teacher warned "Okay, but don't get your hopes up." I said smirking and left the room When I walked in the bathroom Dana was standing there. "Huh?" I said "My bracelet......" she said "It's been glowing since I got here......" Dana said "It's glowing light blue with a tri-force signal?" I gasped "Yours is glowing light green with a tri-force signal as well!!!" gasped Dana "What's going on?" we both said Just then two beams of light shot from our bracelets into the sky. "I'm not going, you go first." said Dana "Fine, wuss...." I grumbled I stepped into the light green glowing light and sighed. "It's just some stupid light Dana come on." I said "F- fine." she said and stepped into the light blue one Just then we flew into the sky guided by the lights and we were instantly transported to another place. " Some stupid light huh Rachel?" said Dana angrily She dusted herself off, and fixed her hair. She took out her mirror and looked at herself. "OH MY GOSH!!!!!" she screamed "I'm......I'm........ DIFFERENT!!!!!" she shouted Her words echoed through the woods and the birds screeched and flew away. "W-what do you mean?" I asked "My hair!! she said It's not it's natural color anymore, it's Black and PURPLE!!!" "Wow, that's to bad!!" I laughed "Neither is your hair, Rachel!!" Dana said "W- what?" I said touching my now pink and purple hair "You know what......." said Dana "Let's just worry about where we are for now." she said quietly She inspected the forest. "It's not possible!!" Dana said "Where are we?" I asked "We're in the Hyrule Field.." she said "So we got transported to HYRULE?!!!" I said arching my eyes "Possibly, it could just be a trick." she said "Well let's look for Link!!" I said "I'm going to Kokiri Forest." said Dana "Well I going to the Castle." I said (Pause) "Um.....Dana you know more about this place than I do so I'll follow you." I said unsurely We walked to the forest and Dana spotted Link's tree house. We look around and Kokiri people just stared at us. "STOP STARING AT US!!!" I screamed They turned away. I grinned. "Race you to the tree house!!" I shouted Hey no fair, you can run faster than me!!!" complained Dana I ran up into the tree to where Link was sleeping. "Let's have fun with Link." I grinned "I'll imitate Navi to wake him." I said "No don't!!!!" screamed Dana "Hey Link!!!" I said in my best Navi voice "Wake up, your destiny awaits you!!" I smirked in her voice He woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at us and backed away. "You're not Navi!!!" he screamed as he took out his sword "Who are you?" he said pointing the sword at my throat "Trust me, you don't want to hurt us." I said "Please don't hurt us, we didn't mean any harm!!" begged Dana "We were just having some fun and..... we didn't mean to scare you." Dena said "Who are you?" Link asked "I'm Rachel and this is my cousin Dana." I said Dana grabs my clothes and kicks me out the tree. "Oh my gosh, it's nice to meet you!!!" Dana said with stars in her eyes "You're my biggest hero, and I was wandering could you give me a autograph?" she asked "Autograph?" said Link "Oh it's when give your signiture on a piece of paper." said Dana "I completely forget about that!!!" she thought (In the Evil Realm) "Curse you Link and Zelda!!!" shouted Ganondorf "I was this close to victory and you "do gooders" ruined it for me!!!" he shouted "I'll get my revenge.........when I out how to get out!!!" he said "Wait a minute, I DO have a triforce........ the triforce of POWER!!!!" Ganondorf said smirking "I'll break out of here in no time and seek my revenge." he said evily Ganondorf breaks free unto Hyrule............... (Back in Kokiri Forest) Just then the sky turned black and a earthquake shakes the Forest. "W-what's happening?" said Dana as she hugs Link "Where's Rachel?" asked Link The camera zooms on the still knocked out Rachel. Then it goes back to Link and Dana. "W-what's that in the sky?" said a Kokiri "It's a bird!!!" said Dana "It's plane!!!" she shouted "It's GANONDORF!!!!" gasp Link "H- how's that possible, you locked him away for good!!" Dana said "I'm not sure but..... anything's possible!!" Link said Just then I started to wake up. "W-where am I?" I said holding my head "Dana?" I said "Where are you?" I looked up in the tree. "EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed I climbed into the tree. "Link where ever you are I will find you......" said the image of Ganondorf "And when I do.......I'll make you wish you were never born!!!" he said "And you to Zelda." he said angrily His image leaves and the earthquakes stop. The dark sky turns blue once more. "W-what was that?" I asked "Ganondorf has escaped!!!!!" squealed Dana "Oh man, what've I gotten myself into!!!!" sighed Link He sits on bed. "How'd he escape?" he asked Dana sits next to him. "He must've used the tri-force of power to escape the Evil Realm!!!!" sad Dana "But how'd he have it?" asked Link "The sages never took it from him!!!" I said "Let's go to the Temple of Time!!" said Link ( When the got there) Dana's huffing and puffing. "Did we have to outrun the monsters?" asked Dana " Couldn't we have helped Link at least?" she argued "If you wanna die, be my guest, I'll just tell Auntie it was an accident." I said plainly Link runs in and slams the door shut. He goes inside to the Master Sword. He picks up the sword..... "Do do do do do do do do do do do DO!!!!!" sanged Dana and I He picked up the sword and seven years passes. "Dana we look the same!!!" I said "We're the same age, oh cool!!!" Dana said "Stay behind me." he said "LINK IS SO CUTE!!!!!!!" Dana said with stars in her eyes again "Um....Dana, Link's gone." I said "WHAT?!!" she said and ran out the temple making the door hit me in the face "O-owch!!!" I screamed "I'm gonna get you Dana!!!" I scream and ran out the door As we all exited the temple, we hear Ganondorf's voice laughing. "You changed!!!" Dana said " Didn't you play my video games?" said Link "What?" said Dana "N-never mind." Link said and turned away blushing "Why did you leave me behind?" I said as fire surrounded me in the backround Dana sweatdropped. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself!!!" giggled Dana "Stay close to me Dana." said Link "HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?!" I shouted "I thought you could take care of yourself..." said Link "Fine then!!!" I said I then pushes Link onto Dana. They start blushing at each other, and Link pulls Dana up. Dana brushes herself off. Behind the bushes Ganondorf lies in wait. The first one to pass him was Dana. He then jumped out of the bushes and scares everyone except me. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Dana as she hides behind Link He draws his sword and shield. I stand there just looking in total amazement. "Again, what's happening?" I asked I looked at Link and Ganondorf. "Oh!!!" I said "That's it!!" I said "I wanna fight to!!!!" I begged "Stay back!!!!" shouted Link as he fought Ganondorf Dana looks at him with dreamy eyes. Ganondorf laughs. A bug slips on Dana unnoticed till she feels something wiggling inside her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Dana Link looks back at her. "GET IT OFF!!!!!" screamed Dana "Oh you're such a loser!!!" I said angrily "It's just simple bug Dana, no harm in that." I said sigh I reached in her shirt and took the bug out. "It's probably hungry...... " I said "Come to think of it, I'm hungry to......" I said smirking Ganondorf looks at me. "Don't kill it!!" screamed Dana "Why not?" I asked "It's only purpose is to serve us as food if we have none left!!!!" I protested He blushes and turns back to Link who is trying to see if Dana is okay. As soon as Link turns around Ganondorf has his sword to Link's throat!! "I've got you now Link!!" said Ganondorf "NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" screamed Dana  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
